


We Few, We Happy Few

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: For Love Of A Brother (For Love Of A Sister) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker has a little sister, Awesome Padmé Amidala, BAMF Padmé Amidala, But it takes a while, F/M, Gen, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Layla is that one adorable kid that no one can hate, Mace Windu is So Done, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé is Layla's big sis now fight me, Parental Shmi Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious Being an Asshole, Shmi Skywalker Deserves Better, Shmi Skywalker Needs A Hug, The general plot is the same for a bit, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Say the Force decides that one child isn't quite a good enough assurance for Balance.Say that there is an insurance policy...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Original Female Character(s), Shmi Skywalker & Original Character(s)
Series: For Love Of A Brother (For Love Of A Sister) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: Bedtime Stories

"Tell me the story again Ani." 

Nine-year old Anakin Skywalker sighed and began to tell his baby sister the same story that he did almost every night when their mother was asleep. "One day, a silver ship is going to land on Tatooine, and there will be Jedi on it. They will be here for us, and they'll take us to Coruscant, to train us as Jedi ourselves. And we'll be the best Jedi in the galaxy, and fly through space in beautiful ships. Mine will be yellow, and yours will be..."

"GREEN!"

"Yes. And we'll have the most wonderful adventures and save the universe every other day before breakfast. Then the Supreme Chancellor will give us those shiny medals, and we will be the most famous people in the galaxy."

"Good part Ani."

"Okay." Anakin's voice lowered. "And when we are famous and powerful, we will come back here, to Tatooine. Then the Hutts will go to jail forever and they won't hurt anyone ever again. But best of all, every single slave on Tattoine will be freed. Every last one."

"Mum too?"

"Mum most of all. And she'll hug us and say 'oh I'm so proud of my babies', and that will be better than anything, even though we'll be rich and famous and powerful. But the best part of all of that will be when we bring her back to Coruscant, and we give her her own beautiful house, with beautiful clothes and a space ship and everything, and Mum will never have to work ever ever again. And when we've been off on our adventures, we will come back and invade her house, and she will be so happy to see us that she won't even tell us off for sneaking extra sweets at dessert."

"Wow! Ani tells the bestest stories!" He smiled at his beaming little sister. Layla was so cute, and his mum was so tired, but he nearly ten now, a big boy, and he would soon be big enough to give his stick-thin little sister enough food for once in her life and to give his wonderful, beautiful, exhausted mother a break.

"You need to sleep Layli. Watto wants us to be there early tomorrow to sort out the new shipment." Layla curled up in her cot and put her thumb in her mouth, a sleepy 'night Ani' drifting over to him. She was only five, but Ani knew that she was too small for her age. If only there was something he could do. One day he would be rich and powerful and no one would ever be thin and tired and over-worked the way his mother and sister were. Until then, he would just have to do the best he could. He glanced over at the almost completed droid. The Hutts would pay a lot for that. Maybe Jabba? He had heard that the Hutt had recently lost his protocol droid. Watto could sell it to him surely. Watto was a sight nicer than Gardulla, who was a rival of Jabba at the moment anyway. 

Anakin fell asleep.


	2. A Jedi, A Queen And A Gun-Gun Walk Into A Junkshop

"Tired Ani." Layla whined, rubbing her eyes. "Too hot." 

Anakin hesitated. Layla would be cooler in the shop certainly, but he wasn't about to leave her in the same space as Watto on her own. It was general slave code - do not leave the vulnerable with the Masters. "Here Layli, curl up in that pod and clean these." He poured a few little bits and pieces into her lap for her to work on and continued to work on the task Watto had given them. Well him. Layla was far too young to actually work yet.

" _Boy, get in here now_!" Watto's hoarse shout jolted him out of the trance he had fallen into as he worked, and he gently shook awake his sleepy sister before grabbing her hand and rushing inside. It was cool inside, a relief from the burning heat, and Anakin would have slumped as the blessed chill washed over him had Watto not been there. With him was a tall man in a grey robe, who _felt_ the same way that Layla did, the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen, and a strange sort of...scaly rabbit creature. He thrust little Layla behind him as Watto started berating him in Huttese." _What took you so long?"_

 _"I was cleaning the bin like you-"_ And, as usual, Watto cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

" _Never mind! Watch the store, I've got some selling to do here. Keep the girl out of my spare parts._ " He paused before continuing in Basic to the man in the grey robe. 

Anakin boosted his sister up onto the counter and made sure that she was secure before he followed her up. "Careful Layli. Don't fall like you did last time."

"Layli can do it!" But she accepted his help anyway. 

The pretty girl was still there, and he stared. She must be the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Just like in his dreams, although she was older, and wore more fancy clothes in his dreams. 

"Are you an angel?" Oops, he didn't mean to say that.

***********************

"Ani, Ani, we go market?"

"Come on Layli. There's a storm coming up, and we need to get home before it hits, that's why Watto let us out early, remember. We don't have time to go to the market."

"Ani! We go to market!" He looked at his baby sister again. No, she wasn't throwing a tantrum because she wanted to get something from Jira...and then he felt it too, the gentle whisper that nudged them to go the long way around. Layla always thought that that was their father guiding them from beyond, but Anakin didn't think so. For one thing, he remembered when she was born, and his mother hadn't looked at a man...ever. She hadn't even told him who his father was. But Layla and he looked too much alike not to be full siblings. He was sure that one day they would learn the truth.

"Okay, come on Layli. We might even have time to get some pallies from Jira."

"Yay!" She skipped happily along, holding his hand as she babbled about who knew what. He gathered that it was adventures from her dream with her friend Ben. Apparently last night she had been on a space ship with Ben, and they had gone to a place where everything was wet and grey, and the people lived in huge round houses on stilts and looked like spoons with huge eyes and long necks. Such an imagination she had. 

Then he heard a commotion, and saw the weird scaly rabbit creature being threatened by...his heart sank. Sebulba. Just once, he wanted to go one day without encountering the Dug. 

He faced him down, as he did every time he saw the bully, and won. Again. 

Now, don't get me wrong, Anakin wasn't cruel or spiteful like Sebulba or Gardulla. What he was, was deeply attatched to his mother and sister, and determined to protect them. Anakin Skywalker, only child, was far more protected, innocent, trusting and willing to bring complete strangers into his home. Anakin Skywalker, with a little sister to protect, was more wary, more skeptical and more cynical. He had nothing against these strangers, and would take any chance to face down Sebulba, but bringing strangers home was another matter. He nodded to them, and turned to leave. Maybe he would see them again, maybe not. He had done what the whispers had told him to do, which was to protect the scaly rabbit from Sebulba.

"Wait! Ani! Ani!" He had however, reckoned without Layla. Layla was as innocent and trusting as that other version of Anakin. The little girl toddled up to the man in grey and took his hand. "Sandstorm coming. You come home with Layli and Ani." Well, they didn't _feel_ bad. And Layla seemed fine with them. So he brought them home with him. Who was he to argue with Layla, who could outlast the very stars in the sky for stubbornness.


	3. Sand, Plans And Blood

Qui-Gon followed the children warily. Much as he was glad of shelter from the storm, on a world such as this it paid well to be cautious. He could not sense any malicious intent coming from the children, but they _glowed_ in the Force with a brighter and hotter light than any he had seen before, save for possibly Master Yoda. It put him on edge, and there was a sort of niggling at the back of his mind that was warning him that something was about to happen. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but soon. And it would be big. 

The girl he could read easily enough, barely more than a baby still, her thoughts bubbling out of her mouth without censure. Small and malnourished maybe, but also protected, as much as a child could be protected on such a planet. Her brother however, was more difficult to read. Older and more cynical, he obviously took the protection of his sister seriously, but that was all that Qui-Gon could easily read. 

He was not too worried though - two children and their family could hardly overpower a Jedi so easily. Additionally, there was no deception emanating from them. The girl merely wanted to help. 

"Mum, we're home!" 

"Mama!"

A dark-haired woman came into the room with a bright smile for the children as she lifted the girl onto her hip and ruffled the boy's hair. Her smile faded somewhat when she saw the guests. "Ani, who are these?" 

The boy sighed. "Offworlders. Layla didn't want them getting caught in the sandstorm and invited them home." Unspoken went the fact that he disapproved. 

"Ani don't be mean. They're nice, like Mama." Layla frowned at her brother who rolled his eyes. 

"Well, if Layla approves of you, who am I to gainsay her? I'm Shmi Skywalker, Anakin and Layla's mother." She smiled at them and beckoned them further inside. 

********************

"Any attempt to escape..."

"And they blow you up! BOOM!" Anakin gestured wildly, his eyes wide. 

"How wude." Qui-Gon could feel a headache coming on. The Gun-gun was well-meaning and a good soul, but also incredibly aggravating and clumsy. 

"I can't believe slavery still exists in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws-"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here. We survive on our own." Shmi said gently, but firmly. Qui-gon flashed briefly back to that horrible time he had found Obi-Wan enslaved. Every time he encountered a slave, it impressed on him again the horrors of the galaxy, especially on the Outer Rim. For every slave like his apprentice, who escaped or was rescued, a hundred more at least would die in captivity. 

The conversation fell quiet for a moment, before Anakin jumped in with a comment about pod-racing. He could hardly believe that so young a boy was pod-racing, and not yet dead. Evidently the child, and most likely his sister, had some latent Force talent at least, if not more. Certainly they shone brightly in the Force, though he could not tell if that was their spirit or their power. The Force could be annoyingly vague like that.

"I don't want you to race Ani, it's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it." As much as Qui-gon appreciated the boy's selfless and spontaneous offer, he couldn't help but agree with Shmi that it was far too dangerous for a child to do. On Malastare it was strictly controlled, and still hundreds died every year. Here, on such a lawless planet as Tatooine, he doubted it was so regulated. 

Shmi argued a little longer, but eventually gave into her son's earnest arguments. Padmé, the queen's handmaiden offered for them to find anothet way, but Shmi, her mind made up, resignedly stated that it was the only way. "He was _meant_ to help you, as was Layla." 

So, not only were the children Force-sensitive, the mother must be as well. Powerfully so, enough for at least a little precognition. Interesting. 

He could almost hear Obi-Wan's groan at his collection of yet another pathetic life-form. Two if he could manage it. Three would be even better. 

On second thoughts, maybe he should hint at it gently to his Padawan before bringing the little family with them. Obi-Wan might just have a heart attack if three extra people were brought into their little group. Yes, he would start to hint at it in the communications with his Padawan. 

***************

 _The night before the_ _race_

The two children had grazed themselves playing earlier, and Qui-gon had taken it upon himself to clean the injuries. It was the least he could do for his kindly hosts, and if it gve him an opportunity to send blood samples to Obi-Wan well that was merely a side bonus. 

Anakin was no longer wary of him, but watched him with cautious eyes the whole time, obviously not a fan of having his injuries treated. He didn't flinch even when Qui-gon took his blood, but his gaze never left the Jedi. It would have been intimidating to most beings, and had he not been a Jedi, Qui-Gon would have been a little unsettled. As it was, he merely marvelled quietly at the boy's ability to stare unblinking at him for such a great length of time. He didn't feel wary or suspicious in the Force anymore, just curious, which Qui-Gon counted as a great success.

Layla, on the other hand, was animated and wriggling, peppering him with questions about the stars and the different systems. She barely even noticed Qui-gon's treatment of her cut, her big blue eyes fixed on the shining skies above them. The whole time, Anakin watched him. Qui-Gon mentally applauded the boy's dedication to caring for his sister. The children went to bed, Layla walking backwards as her brother led her away, her eyes fixed on the stars. 

He sent the blood samples to Obi-Wan, and waited with bated breath for the results. As he had suspected, the readings were off the charts - higher even than Master Yoda. What he had gathered off Shmi earlier that day, and the children's extraordinary level of midichlorians began to fuse itself into a picture. He couldn't yet see the whole of it, but he could guess at some of it. And if he was right, it could be very important indeed. 

If he had anything to say in the matter, three pathetic lifeforms were going to come with them to Coruscant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very bad at trying to write canon scenes so bear with me. 
> 
> Comment and kudos ☺


	4. Up, Up And Away

Layla woke up with a strange determined feeling in her stomach. Why? She couldn't remember she needed to do, only that she _had_ to do something. 

She sat on the edge of her little bed and thought. It wasn't something Mama or Ani had told her to do. It wasn't anything for Padmé or Mr Qui-Gon, or Jar-Ja. It definitely wasn't anything for Watto. So it had to be something from her Da. Well, that was what she called the promptings that came to her. Ani usually got help with his buildings and racings and other stunts, but she got whispers and knowledge and dreams. It usually balanced out, but Layla secretly thought that she got the better deal. After all, it was she who could speak with their Da, rather than just work with him. Ani told her that the comforting prescence and the odd prescience wasn't their father, but she Knew that it was. Maybe not in the normal way, but it was. And that was that. Even if it was the one thing he didn't believe her on. 

So, what did her Da want her to do? It was something to do with the race, she knew that much. Something to help Ani. Not to give him the funny clicky thing she found on the ground. She gave him that four months ago. It wasn't to let Mr Qui-Gon take she and Ani's blood - he'd done that last night. So what was it?

Oh that was it! Absently she reached out with the Force to thank her Da, and then physically to prod Ani. "Ani, Ani wake up!" She would deal with her task when she saw Sebulba leaving. 

"G'way Layli. 'S not time to get up."

"Ani! Ani! It's the race! Ani, up!" 

Finally, finally he was up, and Layla wriggled excitedly in her seat. She had dreamed of the race last night, and she couldn't remember what had happened exactly, only that Ani won, and that it ended on a beautiful silver ship, just like the ones from Ani's stories. Today was going to be wonderful, she just knew. 

******************

It was too hot. The eopie was jolty.

Also she was going to forget something. Had forgotten something. Would forget something. Was forgetting something. 

Layla gave up and concentrated on clinging to Mama as she was lifted down. Keep Ani from going upside down too much, fix what Sebulba broke, tell Ani not to worry, reassure Mama that Ani would be fine, and tell Mr Qui-Gon that he should mention the Hutts if he got in any trouble after the race. Also tell Jar-Ja to keep quiet and out of trouble before he got into something too big to get him out of. 

She hoped she hadn't forgotten anything. Warm, comforting, not-forgotten feelings came from Da and she smiled. Da wouldn't let her forget anything. 

"Ani." Her brother looked up, and for a second Layla saw a tall man, with golden sizzling eyes and a dark cloak striding up the steps of a tall building with white-armoured men behind him. Easily shaking off the sight, she wrapped him in a hug. "Don't go upside down too much. Welding shaky." 

"I won't Layli." He sounded amused, but she knew he would remember. 

At least, she hoped he would. If he didn't, a lot of things could be nasty. 

After completing her first task, she watched carefully until Sebulba left Ani's pod, cackling to himself. Then she slipped away from Mama and came up to the pod. She wasn't as good at fixing things as Ani, but this wasn't hard. All she had to do was press the tube back into it's place and then the magnets would keep it there. "Layli? What are you doing here? You need to get off the track!" 

Layla smiled and merely hugged him. "You do good Ani. Kay?"

"Are you asking me, or Telling me?"

"Both." He smiled and hugged her back, before sending her back to Mama. 

Layla mentally ticked off the second thing on her list. Now to deal with Mama. She clambered up into their pod, and then onto Mama's lap. "Layli sweetheart, I need to watch the race." Mama gently tried to push her off, but Layla was having none of it. 

"Ani fine Mama. Mama not need worry. Ani no hurt, and Ani finish. Ani do good Mama, Layli promise." She made sure to sound extra serious when she told Mama that, just so that Mama would understand that this was a Knowing. 

Padmé stifled a giggle, which was rather rude of her. Of course, Layla couldn't understand that to Padmé, the scene she had just seen was merely a little girl being adorabe as she tried to reassure her mother. Layla only knew that Padmé found her Telling funny. "You nice. But you not nice now. Be nice to Finis. Not fire him." She couldn't say his whole name, but hopefully someone would recognise him. 

"Do you See Layla?"

Mr Qui-Gon was a bit scary. Probably because he was so tall - no one on Tattooine was that tall because of food shortages. But he had asked a question, and her Da had told her the answer, so she had no excuse. "I Know."

"What do you know?"

"Hutts make people behave. Tell Watto." He made a puzzled face, and went to stand up, presumably to talk to Watto now. Which was wrong. "Mama!" 

"What Layla means," ah thank goodness. Mama could tell people what she meant. Layla had never understood why people took her words wrong. "What Layla means is that, if Watto gives you trouble after the race, you should remind him that the Hutts can provide a judgement." 

"Shh. Race starting now!" Layla settled in to watch, quite unconcerned. She knew Ani would be okay. 

***************

The race was interesting, Layla supposed, and it was rather fast-paced, but she didn't like it. She Felt several people Go Out when their pods crashed, and she hated it when she felt that. It made her feel cold and sick inside. 

The Tuskens were not expected, and they gave her a horrible fright, but they didn't really hurt anyone so she guessed that was why. 

And Ani won! Of course, she knew that, but it was lovely to see her big brother so happy. 

Maybe a little of it was also because she knew she and Ani were going to go to be Jedi now, but also because Ani had a super awesome big smile on his face and Mama was smiling, really smiling for the first time in a long time. 

*******************

Layla did _not_ like being free anymore. Not if it meant leaving Mama. 

"Mama, Layli stay?" 

"Oh Layla." Mama engulfed her in a big warm Mama-hug. "This is your choice. No one is forcing you to go. But promise me one thing." Layla nodded. "Make your choice, without putting me into it."

"Layli go then." 

It was the hardest thing Layla had ever done. Mama would be all alone in their little house with Threepio now, and she wouldn't be expecting the two of them back anymore. 

_Mama be okay?_ She projected, and got an image of Mama standing with a man on a moisture farm. The suns were setting, and the pair were smiling. 

Mama would be okay. 

****************

Mr Qui-Gon threw her onto the ship. Which was rude. Layla was perfectly capable of jumping the distance. 

Okay maybe not. She was a little slower than everyone else, but that was because she was four. 

Still, it was humiliating to be thrown like a bundle of old clothes onto the shiny new ship. 

She hid behind a stack of crates, because she wanted to give Mr Qui-Gon a fright. Serve him right for throwing her like that. Also, she already knew what would happen in the fight - she had just remembered her dream. 

"Layla?" Ah, Ben and Ani must have been introduced by now. She stood up and walked out from her hiding place. 

"You throwed me."

Mr Qui-Gon looked rather taken aback, and she felt vindicated. "...my apologies. Now, I do not believe you have met my Padawan Ob-"

"Hi Ben. I'm Layli. We friends later."

"My name is not Ben, it's-"

She cut him off too. This was fun. "Layli knows! But it too hard to say! Layli say Ben instead."

"...fair enough. Pleased to meet you Layla." Well, he had spoken more to her than to Ani, which made her very happy. 

Ani was always less wordy than her, but she still liked having people talk more to her. 

She felt that this was the start of a beautiful adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review ☺


End file.
